


A Study in Ugly Sweaters

by sugaminns (aquivera)



Series: Across the Universe [5]
Category: The Heirs
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquivera/pseuds/sugaminns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recently discharged soldier, Dr. Choi Young Do, meets the mysterious Consultant Detective Cha Eun Sang. She is impossibly intelligent and a bit of a show off, yet her love for danger attracts Young Do. When a case of serial suicides stumps the police, Eun Sang jumps at the opportunity with her new sidekick in tow. Will they be able to tackle the case of these impossible murders?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collateral Damage (on the ego)

**Author's Note:**

> (featuring Consultant Detective Cha Eun Sang & Dr. Choi Young Do)
> 
> [a sherlock!au]

Memories of the war still keep Young Do up at night. He's lost two potential roommates because of it; they always became unnerved from the sight of a grown man crying at night. In the mornings Young Do hardly acknowledges that he has a problem, only in the presence of Hyun Joo, the psychiatrist they assigned him after he was discharged.

She doesn't seem surprised when he mentions that he's living alone again, instead she hands him another note for sleeping aids and suggests he find a more understanding roommate.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Young Do asks, finding it strange that she's not giving him a big lecture today.

"Have you thought about expelling your nervous energy into positive outlets?" she suggests. When he raises a brow in question, she continues. "Perhaps you should open up a practice, or recount your war stories for publishers, that would help pay your portion of the rent so you can be a half decent roommate –"

"Ah, no," Young Do waves her off, moving to get up. "I think our time is up. I'm leaving."

"Young Do," she catches him by the sleeve, causing him to stiffen. He hates when people touch him without warning. "You are a soldier. I understand. But now it's time for you to come back down to civilian life with the rest of us."

"Just get to the point," Young Do growls behind clenched teeth, wrenching his wrist away so he can shrug on his jacket.

"I honestly think it's best for you to try something new. Try something normal for a change," she insists.

Young Do lets out a bitter laugh as he storms out, "Don't you know? My life is nothing but normal now."

xXx

Chan Young, as much as he loves his job as a Detective Inspector, hates confrontation. Especially when he is faced with a large, rambunctious crowd of reporter, with flashing lights periodically blinding him as their cameramen stole picture after picture. Lee Bo Na, his precious Sergeant and possibly the only person who was willing to talk to this insatiable crowd, leads the press conference with an incredible amount of power and poise. He tries to relax, but his legs are shaking from being so high-strung these past few days.

"Kim Won was a the head minister for public broadcasting, his body was found early this morning a couple blocks away from the  _Zeus_ hotel," Bo Na begins, pausing for effect. She has a flare for dramatics, sometimes Chan Young thinks she should have gone into entertainment. "Preliminary investigations," Bo Na continues, "have shown that this incident was a suicide, which shares similar traits to the 'supposed' suicides of Kang Ye Sol and Esther Lee." She clicks to the next slide on the power point Chan Young knows she spent the better half of last night doing. There are the pictures of all their victims, with the similarities in their cases listed below. Bo Na doesn't act like it, but she is surprisingly meticulous when it comes to press conferences. "Despite having no relations to each other before their deaths, our team has concluded that these suicides are linked. The investigation is ongoing, but for now you can ask Detective Inspector Yoon questions pertaining to the cases." Lee Bo Na glares at the crowd as she ends her speech, daring them to fluster Chan Young.

Bo Na won't admit it, but she's very protective of Chan Young. She can't admit her attachment to him because it's  _protocol_  but he sometimes still catches the terrifying glint in her eye. Several hands shoot up at her question, and of course there's an overly-eager reporter looking to get his input in first.

"Detective Inspector, can suicides  _even_ be linked? Serial suicides do not sound realistic. "

"Well, it's definitely strange," Chan Young swallows, willing himself to remain calm. The incredulous emotion of the crowd was almost tangible. "But all these victims were found with the same poison in their bloodstreams, in locations of similar environments, and –"

"Similar environments?" another reporter repeats, not even looking up from her notepad.

"Empty alleyways and little niches around largely populated areas. Usually a couple blocks from a high end business the victims had been known to frequent, respectively of course. The poison seems come from the same unidentified pill bottles, we're still looking for a manufacturer," the facts spill from Chan Young easily. Facts are straightforward, and easy to maintain. He likes facts, evidence, logical reasoning. This isn't what the reporters want though, so he isn't that affronted by the next question:

"So why are you calling them serial suicides?" Chan Young remains still as he searches for a proper response. He wants to squirm around with the way people are looking at him, but he can't show signs of discomfort. He expected this, yet he isn't confident enough to voice his own opinion. Bo Na takes note of his hesitance to answer, and stands up defiantly in his place.

"There's no link found yet between the three victims. But our team is looking for one, because there has to be one!" She responds firmly. There's a moment of absolute silence as the crowd analyzes her desperation for her words to be true. Chan Young wants to agree with her, but the sudden vibrations and noises from everyone's handheld devices tell him otherwise. He feels the blood drain from his face, anticipating what the group message says before a reporter finally voices what's written on the mass text.

"It's says, 'WRONG,'" a man in the back whispers, as if afraid that Chan Young and Bo Na might claw at him. Bo Na glares at her cell phone screen like it might combust from her gaze and then looks back to Chan Young. Her expression is clear:  _How_ _ **dare**_ _she?_

"Ignore the text," Bo Na snarls at last, "It doesn't mean anything."

An idiotic reporter in the front immediately disagrees, "It just says, 'WRONG.' That's got to mean something."

"Ignore it," Bo Na repeats, narrowing her eyes at the woman, who cowers behind her laptop in response. "If there are no more questions –"

"It seems someone disagrees with you," another person from the back interjects. "Are you sure you're handling the investigation properly?" Bo Na stands up when she hears the familiar, snarky, feminine voice. She stands on her tippy toes so she can properly glare at the woman.

"We have our best people on it," Chan Young answers this time, but his stomach is in knots. He stands as well, so he can confirm the worst.

"Oh really," Eun Sang smirks into her scarf, her eyes holding mischief behind wide-rimmed black glasses. She's prepared like the rest of the crowd: notepad, laptop, camera and pens. The glasses and scarf must have kept her hidden when Bo Na and Chan Young were entering the room. She is admittedly a master of disguise. "I'll take your word for it then," she relents, and everyone goes back to ignoring her, assaulting Bo Na with questions again. Chan Young tunes out Bo Na's answers and watches Eun Sang quickly tap out something on her phone before gathering up her things to leave. His heart drops into his stomach when the telltale rings go off as she disappears out the door.

"It says, 'WRONG.' Again," a reporter yells, stating the obvious.

"Anymore questions?" Bo Na fires back, glaring at Chan Young now. He knows he's going to receive quite the reprimanding later for Eun Sang's behavior.

"Could this be a serial murder instead of the 'serial suicides' you claim them to be?" a snotty man asks from the middle row.

"Look, I know you like writing about these 'exciting' things for fun –" Bo Na snaps, crossing her arms as she falls back into her seat.

Chan Young quickly cuts off her attack, "The poisons were self-administered in all cases, meaning suicide. Everyone is safe as far as we know." Cell phones go off again, and Chan Young peers down at Bo Na's: 'WRONG.' His phone buzzes twice more, so he reluctantly pulls it from his pocket.

'YOU NEED A REAL EXPERT.' Chan Young deflates and Bo Na snatches his phone from his hand. She reads it over silently, then again just to confirm the message. Scowling, she throws the phone on the table.

"This meeting is over!" she shouts, furiously rushing out with her belongings. Chan Young scrambles to gather his things and catch up with her. He throws a 'thank you!' over his shoulder as he runs out.

"You have to get her to stop doing that!" she screeches once they're out of earshot. "We look like imbeciles!"

"If you figure out how, I'll stop it," he gives her a teasing smile to lighten the mood, but she doesn't falter. If anything, she seems to be getting angrier.

"You always let her off the hook!" she accuses, exiting the building and searching madly for their car. Chan Young sighs again, and grabs her gently by the elbow leading her to their vehicle. He knows her irate claims won't stop unless he gives her time to settle down.

"Come on," he says once they're on the road. "You know  _we_  need her." He emphasizes their relationship to soften the blow to her ego, reaching over the console to hold her hand. She briefly glances at him then back to the road. Her grip relaxes on the wheel.

"Fine," she groans, signaling left so they're on the correct route to the infamous 221 B Empire Street. There's crease between her brows still, but Chan Young knows he's forgiven because Bo Na doesn't let his hand go.

However, Eun Sang will have her own hell to pay for.


	2. Old Friends (reunited and it feels so... alright)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet our darlings Myung Soo & Hyo Shin! Enjoy~

Young Do walks around with a visible limp, he probably should use a cane, but his pride demands he suffer. He's coming back from the pharmacy when he trips over some moronic nature photographer.

"Watch where you're going, you piece of –"

"Young Do?" the voice shocks him into silence, and Lee stares curiously back at him. Hyo Shin is the first to rise, then holds out a hand to help him up. Young Do grimaces, getting slowly back up with a bit of theatrics. Hyo Shin snorts, he was always able to see through Young Do's playful antics. "Ah, it is you, you bastard," Hyo Shin chuckles, punching him in the arm. This time Young Do really does feel the pain of the impact. He doesn't cry out, but the slight gasp he lets out tells Hyo Shin enough.

"You still sound good when you curse, sunbae," Young Do grins despite the throbbing in his shoulder. He watches as realization suddenly hits Hyo Shin.

"That's right," he mutters while nodding to himself, stepping back to take in Young Do's full appearance. "I remember now. Your father told me a while back that you were out there getting shot at. What happened?"

"I got shot," Young Do deadpans. Hyo Shin rolls his eyes at Young Do's usual, inappropriate humor. "What are you up to these days, sunbae?" Young Do changes the subject, still wincing from the pain.

Hyo Shin grins, "Finished a couple films, I'm sure you've heard and seen them."

"You lucked out, didn't you?" Now it's Young Do's turn to roll his eyes. "I've seen them," he confesses while straightening to his full height. "They're alright."

Hyo Shin chuckles, "I'm glad you think my blood, sweat, and tears were 'just alright.' I'm teaching now, back in Jeguk."

"Ah, that's a battlefield of its own," Young Do remarks, sharing a knowing look with the older man. The fall into a comfortable silence, reminiscing about their high school days.

"What about you?" Hyo Shin suddenly questions. "Are you," he tilts his head, and Young Do hates how Hyo Shin can read him so easily, even after all these years. "Are you alright?"

"Well, I can't afford Seoul with the pension the army gives me. Father doesn't seem willing to take back his only son either," Young Do spits, his voice laced with acid. "I suppose that's the price you pay for pursuing medicine over the family business." Hyo Shin regards him carefully, before seemingly coming to a conclusion about something.

"You should find something temporary to pay for your needs then, if you want to stay in Seoul that is," he advises, nonchalantly changing the subject.

"I can't do much with Hyun Joo breathing down my back," Young Do replies, kicking up a bit of dirt with his boots.

"Hyun Joo?" Hyo Shin perks up, as Young Do suspected he would. "She went back to private practicing?"

Young Do nods, "I suppose you can only take on the brats of Jeguk for so long." He stares pointedly at Hyo Shin.

Hyo Shin laughs, scratching the back of his head in boyish embarrassment, "I suppose I was a bit of a burden to her." He smiles softly then, with a longing in his eyes Young Do wishes he didn't have. "I want to see her again, though."

"Maybe now you and I can room together and she can visit our asylum of an apartment," he suggests with a crude smile.

"No," Hyo Shin shakes his head, as if clearing out his thoughts. "Sorry, I'm living with my girlfriend right now," he clarifies, throwing his head back with pride.

"Aish, and here you are thinking about other women," Young Do scolds playfully. He's a bit taken aback by this information, but then lets the feeling subside. It's been years, he shouldn't expect to know better.

"I'm fickle," Hyo Shin sighs, shrugging his shoulders like he was hopeless. "Though," he begins, a new idea coming to him. "If you need a roommate, I do have quite the woman in mind for you."

"Woman?" Young Do raises a brow at his sunbae, slightly intrigued by the offer.

"It's a bit unconventional," Hyo Shin admits. "But… I think you'll find the person in question is a bit unconventional as well."

"Sunbae," Young Do pretends to be appalled by the suggestion, "I know I said I was lonely and kind of broke but I'm really not looking for, ah, easy ways to pay my rent."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Hyo Shin corrects, slightly flustered. Young Do chuckles in response, breaking his act. Hyo Shin scowls. "Yah, I'm serious. She really is in need of a roommate," he insists, "and she's pretty desperate about it."

"If she's desperate she must be crazy," Young Do concludes, trying wave off the entire idea.

"A little," Hyo Shin acknowledges, but he doesn't back down. "Young Do, if you're free right now, come with me to meet her. You'll see what I mean. She's really is remarkable."

"Ah, is she? Did you also tell your girlfriend about how 'remarkable' this woman is?" Young Do jokes, trying to hid the fact he was still unsure.

"Yah," Hyo Shin slaps his good arm this time, "Stop being a pain in the ass. Are you coming are not?" Young Do rubs his arm and peers at his watch to stall. Inwardly, he admits to himself that he has no other plans for today. He's still reluctant to waste his time though. Hyo Shin watches him impatiently, trying to gauge a response from his expression.

"Who in their right mind would room with me?" Young Do finally wonders aloud.

Hyo Shin pauses for a moment, and then laughs, "Funnily enough, she said the same exact thing the morning. You're both insane, it's perfect."

Young Do ultimately relents, bowing dramatically to Hyo Shin, "Lead the way then, Sunbae."

xXx

Eun Sang unzips the body bag before Myung Soo authorizes her to do so. After pleasantries with him she had immediately entered the autopsy room to get to work. She's usually friendlier to the few people that don't find her absolutely insufferable, but she's decided to seize the day today and Myung Soo unfortunately has a habit of talking too much.

She used to have that problem, back when her mind was too undeveloped and small to hold so much information. Eun Sang remembers handing out all her knowledge like little presents, praying the trusted receiver would be willing to return their gift when she needed it. They have failed her though, first her dead father and then her traitor sister. Since then she's created a mind palace, training herself to expand and condense it when necessary. Her thoughts are constantly, blissfully, chaotic. There's never just one thought. There's always a string attached, leading to another thought, and then more strings with more thoughts and even more thoughts. Everything can be connected using logic if Eun Sang focuses hard enough. There's never any rest or silence for her, it's always a pandemonium of fleeting ideas just waiting to be plucked and organized for a purpose.

Myung Soo doesn't have this incredible ability. The poor boy, she sometimes thinks. Without a mind palace, Eun Sang understand why others are left to constantly talk about what they know, or rather, what they thinkthey know.

For example, a couple years back, Myung Soo's parents, who are lawyers, were pleasantly surprised to find their son preferred the medical sciences over law. What they didn't realize was their son was too blunt and tactless, making it impossible for him to work a living person. They also didn't realize that Myung Soo's hands worked like his mouth: carelessly. His passion had gotten him through school, but it could only take him so far. Myung Soo ultimately found that he was better suited for the dead than the living. To this day his parents are still mortified.

Yet this lead to one of the few things Eun Sang and Myung Soo agree on: the dead didn't talk back, therefore you could talk to them for hours on end. Myung Soo speaks because he feels he needs to get a word in, Eun Sang does it out of necessity; it was the only way to gather her spiraling thoughts.

"Just in?" she smirks, reaching down to press two gloved fingers against the arm of the victim. The body is soft yet startlingly pale, and when Eun Sang lifts the body to see the purplish backside of the victim, she knows the answer.

"Bacteria on the body puts time of death for almost a day ago," Myung Soo answers quickly, twirling a scalpel in his hand. "He is, um, was an employee here, he worked in the forensic accounting department."

"I know," Eun Sang groans, "I was researching his entire life last night. I'm practically ready to write a biography." She takes note of the bruising on the victim's back, more noticeable due to the effects of livor mortis.

"About that," Myung Soo smiles, the cheeky one where he thinks he's on to something. Eun Sang only lets him continue because she feels guilty that she rejected his offer to go clubbing last week. "I was talking to those boring snobs in forensic accounting – they think they're so important – and everyone agreed that this man was the laziest of the bunch. What's even worse, he took credit for work that wasn't his!" Eun Sang sighs.

"Everyone is paid the same regardless of their work in that department," she countered. "Patience is also necessary in their line of work, those individuals aren't prone to angry whims the way the rest of the human race is." She points to the bruises so Myung Soo can see, "This is a passionate murder. The body was also found closer to his home than work as well."

"Meaning…?" Myung Soo tilts his head in confusion, dropping the scalpel to probe the body for more marks.

"I talked to the wife this morning, pretending to be her health insurance company. She said they were in couple's therapy due to the victim's multiple affairs." Eun Sang takes a step back to allow him to continue his work, but Myung Soo can tell she already knows the answer to this mystery.

"And..?" he prompts, crossing his arms and tapping his impatiently. Eun Sang pauses before a lecherous smirk appears on her face.

"They were progressing quite well. The couple had been recently taking to some BDSM to spice up their sex lives." She taps one of the abrasions in triumph. "This looks like a fabric wound more than a metal one, don't you think?"

"Yes," Myung Soo admits, slightly disappointed with himself that he didn't see the injuries earlier. While he always looked up to Eun Sang, Myung Soo still looks forward to the day when he outwits her.

Eun Sang runs through a mental list of possible weapons, decidedly matching the pattern and look of the abrasions to a handheld, flexible object. A new list begins to form, but there's no way to narrow it down by just looking at the body.

"I'm thinking leather," she tells Myung Soo. "That's strong enough to split the skin open." He's the head medical examiner, but sometimes she still feels the need to teach him what he already knows. It's a bad habit Eun Sang had formed once she settled into working with him. He's always been too kind or perhaps too unobservant to point it out, however. "Notice the pattern, multiple small abrasions spanning a millimeter in diameter and almost an inch in length each. The abrasions are also grouped into their own sections across the torso."

"So something with multiple straps of leather attached to a single base," Myung Soo summarizes as he jots down the information in his notes.

Eun Sang nods, "Yes." She waits patiently for him to finish writing.

"Well, now what?" Myung Soo wonders aloud as he looks up at her again.

She grins, "Let's start with the flogger."

Half an hour later, Eun Sang is gasping with sweat dripping down her neck and a feral smile that half-excites and half-terrifies Myung Soo. It takes her a moment to compose herself, and she looks at the number she did on the body turning back to Myung Soo.

"Make sure you note when the bruising is fully formed. The wife is taking a 'grieving vacation' in less than two days. My guess it's a one-way ticket." She takes off her glove, leading to the assumption that she was planning to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend some more time with me? We can cut him up together and find cause of death," he gestures to the bone saw and enterotome as if they're appealing, giving her a captivating smile. Eun Sang, as usual, doesn't give into his shameless flirting.

"Meet me in the lab in three hours, I should be done with the blood samples by then," she commands. With that, Eun Sang drops the flogger and stalks out of the autopsy room. Myung Soo whistles to himself when she's out of hearing range.

"Aish," he sighs theatrically, holding a hand to his chest as if Eun Sang just shot him. "My love life is always the tragic tale of being underappreciated." He looks down at the victim and playfully pokes the dead body in the chest. "But you'll give me your heart, won't you?" Myung Soo coos, grinning evilly as he lifts the bone saw.


	3. Take These Steps (silence seems so deafening)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the long awaited moment... YoungSang's first meeting :O Enjoy~!
> 
> (Yes the title of this chapter is from 'The Silence' by Awaken and I am not ashamed)

Eun Sang is pipetting a sample of specially-treated blood in preparation for the centrifuge when Hyo Shin, a high school friend of MyungSoo's, strolls in. He whistles an annoying tune, sounding suspiciously like one of the male groups Bo Na listens to religiously in her police car. Eun Sang pauses in her work, distracted by Hyo Shin and irritated that he wasn't a bit guilty for distracting her.

"GOT7?"She finally asks.

"Girls, girls, girls they love me?" he tries to joke, giving her a lopsided, boyish smile. He's a year older, yet she feels like his mother sometimes. But for once Hyo Shin answered a question without a long story to go with it, so Eun Sang nods contently and walks towards the centrifuge. Hyo Shin explained a while ago his reason for telling long-winded and seemingly pointless stories was to satiate him enough from going back to the entertainment business.

Eun Sang disagrees internally, she knew that as a teacher, students vented to him, and in turn he himself had no one to go to. Without films, he had no outlet. She predicted Hyo Shin had another year before he'd give up on his current job.

When she's done setting the time and temperature, Eun Sang turns back around to find another person in her lab, someone who was not MyungSoo. A built, extremely tall man stands at attention behind Hyo Shin, and EunSang's consistently spinning thoughts screech to a halt.

Her mind palace becomes a scarily empty space as she catalogues the angles of his face and the arch in his brows. She tries this new catologing this new inf out with her old ideas, but it's as if her memories have been 's horrifying and invigorating, she's so unnaturally disoriented and half of her enjoys it while the other half is genuinely afraid of this new feeling.

Eun Sang admires how Young Do's posture compliments his incredible height as he towers over Hyo Shin. In an attempt to get her bearings, she memorizes his strengths and weakness physically. Treat everyone like they're an enemy. While his powerful shoulders and the length of his legs call forrespect, she can see the slight bend that his body takes; he's favoring his left leg. He has subtle scars on his hands and a more obvious one running above his brow. His expression says nothing but his eyes hold back storms. She's seen that look many times before.

Images of old cases finally flood back, with men in uniforms taking guns to their heads and to the ones they love. Other, current cases connect the old ones, creating a web in her mind. She visualizes more and more facts and tidbits, the lists adding up in her brain as useless idea after useless idea spouts from the corners, just waiting for a good use. Her palace is wonderfully insane again; everything she could ever need is with her. She is safe for now.

"Hyo Shin, give me your phone," she urges, choosing to ignore this stunning individual.

"What's wrong with yours?" he pouts, reminding her of a petulant child. Really, what kind of teacher could he be while acting like that?

"Dead," she snaps, bustling around the lab table to clean up her mess. Young Do steps out from behind Hyo Shin, taking uneven steps towards her. He doesn't say anything until his toes bump hers.

"Here," he says voice deep with a ragged quality to it that Eun Sang finds she's strangely attracted to. The scent of his hair gel is bit nauseating, making it hard for her to concentrate. Again, her thoughts stop moving, but this time it's only for a moment, lasting until he takes a cell phone from his back pocket. "Use mine," he tells her. He drops the phone on the table and takes two steps back, as if realizing her need for space.

"Oh," she pauses, staring at him, unsure. He stares back with an stoic expression. "Thank you," Eun Sang finally replies, picking up the phone to type out a text.

"Ah," Hyo Shin smiles at Young Do, mischief in his eyes. Eun Sang sends the message and puts the phone down slowly. Young Do pointedly ignores Hyo Shin's gaze. They both seem to be finding something amusing, yet she can't quite put her finger on it. "I've forgotten to introduce you," Hyo Shin explains, "But you both seem to get along with any initiation from me anyway."

Young Do glares at him as if Hyo Shin had said something insulting, and he makes no move to introduce himself. Hyo Shin sighs, fanning his face dramatically. Eun Sang is still trying to gauge the situation.

"Must I do everything?" Hyo Shin laments, and then clears his throat. "This is Choi Young Do. He went to high school me. He was in the same grade as MyungSoo," he introduces, waving a hand at Young Do. "You and Myung Soo were friends back then right?" Hyo Shin confirms.

"Ah that's right, we were," Young Do muses. "That slack-off works here now?"

"Yes," Eun Sang responds defensively, finally finding her voice again. She was busy ordering the information from Hyo Shin's introduction. It was the only thing she could do to combat the silence. Right now she could only handle the bare facts about Young Do, and connect it everything she already knows. If she studies Young Do in this way, not by analyzing the curve of his lips or the dimples that highlighted them, EunSang thinks she can keep her dizzying mind in balance.

Young Do is staring at her now though, half-intrigued and half-indifferent. She's vexed by his expression, wondering when her role was suddenly reversed so that she became the individual being deduced. Eun Sang scrambles around in her web for a conclusion that will startle him out of his concentrated gaze.

"North Korea or something else?" she blurts. He looked absolutely shocked, and Hyo Shin chuckles in response.

"Pardon?" Young Do asks, eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. Eun Sang takes comfort in his discomfort, using his surprise as fuel to gain the upper hand.

"North Korea," she repeats. "Or something new? Perhaps something the government doesn't care to tell the public about?" Eun Sang ponders, gaining ground by teasing him. Young Do's mouth closes into a thin line and he looks back at Hyo Shin for an explanation. When the older man offers him none, Young Do carefully weighs the consequences of answering her question.

"North Korea," he says slowly, his turbulent gaze falling back on to her. He studies her expression for moment, and Eun Sang fights to keep her emotions at bay. "How did you know that?" he demands in a low voice, sending shivers down her spine. She adds, 'persuasive' to his list of dangerous traits. At this rate, he may get his own room in her mind palace.

MyungSoo chooses this moment to barge in with a chisel and a half-cleaned skull in his hands. Young Do is so startled by MyungSoo's entrance that he immediately backs away from the doors and protectively in front of her. Always a soldier, she thinks unintentionally.

"Found cause of death!" MyungSoo gasps, leaning back on the door. "Depressed fracture to the skull!" He holds up the skull victoriously, and Hyo Shin turns away in disgust.

"Yah, put that stuff away when guests come over," Young Do orders, falling easily back into step with MyungSoo once he realizes there's no threat. MyungSoo stills before finally recognizing him.

"It's you, you bastard!" MyungSoo enthusiastically drops the skull and chisel on the table in favor of tackling Young Do for a hug. Young Do safely pulls Eun Sang and himself out of the way, leaving MyungSoo to land face-first on the floor. Even on his sore stomach MyungSoo laughs, "You really haven't changed!" He gets up and then stiffens again, coming to terms with the reality of the situation now that the excitement has passed. "What are you doing here though?"

The question causes EunSang's thoughts to go into a frenzy and she travels quickly from room to room in her mind palace, piecing everything she can about how a situation like this could come about.

Hyo Shin, MyungSoo, Young Do. High school friends. Close.

Me. Co-worker. Close?How? When?

Coffee-breaks, dinners, lunches, bonding.

Complaining about work, complaining about personal life.

What I need: Adventure, Closure, Food, Water, Money, House, Roommate.

What he needs: Food, Water, Money, Stability, Financial support? Roommate?

Roommate.

Her eyes snap open to Hyo Shin, who is grinning to himself like the devil. When he catches her gaze, his smile grows wider. When he winks, Eun Sang knows she has figured it out. Young Do still hasn't answered Myung Soo, who is waiting rather impatiently. Eun Sang decides to nonchalantly step in.

"I collect dream catchers and guns. When I can't sleep at night I watch horror movies to bore myself back to bed," she tells Young Do, smiling at him as if he understood.

"Excuse me?" Young Do cocks a perfect brow in question. Hyo Shin coughs to conceal his giggling. Eun Sang feels her face redden from embarrassment but she's determined to prove her deduction was right.

"Sometimes I conduct experiments at home and the remnants stay in the kitchen for weeks. Rather, things get quite explosive, and in more ways than one. Sometimes people that don't like me come after me, but I know a police man who can come three minutes faster than the police itself, so we'll be safe. Also, it's absolutely necessary that I shower first in all cases." She hesitates, waiting for a reaction, finds none, and pursues on. "Potential roommates should know the worst about each other," she finally explains. Young Do halts, and then glowers accusingly at Hyo Shin.

"Did you text her in advance?" he scowls.

"Not a word," Hyo Shin grins, bringing a finger to his lips.

"Then who said anything about roommates?" Young Do asks, exasperated. Hyo Shin and MyungSoo chuckle and even Eun Sang can't help but smile at his undoing.

"I did," she confirms, confidence leaking from her smug expression. She was right. Of course she was. It had been idiotic to doubt herself.

Now was her favorite part: the breakdown of deduction.

"I was telling MyungSoo and Hyo Shin a week ago over drinks about how much I needed a roommate. Now here is Hyo Shin, who really only comes to visit Myung Soo –"

"Yah, I care about you too, Cha Eun Sung," Hyo Shin interjects.

"– with an old friend back from service from North Korea who apparently has nothing better to do because he's here in this room catching up with old friends and meeting strangers," she gives Young Do a pointed look. "People who do nothing generally don't make money. They need help getting on their feet. Good thing I'm feeling generous these days." Young Do swallows, his pride beaten but refusing to acknowledge her wit.

"Tell me," he instructs as she puts on her coat and snatches up her belongings. "How did you know about North Korea?" She rolls her eyes, a flurry of great deductions and he wants to know about that one? Has he looked in the mirror lately?

"There's a decent sized apartment in central Seoul. I'm living there, but it's getting a bit expensive for me to handle. We can meet there before dinner and then go out." She informs him instead, buttoning her coat just as the centrifuge finishes its last cycle. "Myung Soo, those samples are done. The others are still processing, so wait it out for me." Myung Soo hurries to centrifuge, eying Young Do wearily has he breezes by him. "Sorry, I'm late for a meeting with a special Detective Inspector. I'm leaving." She grabs the handle just as she hears the squeak of Young Do's boots as he turns.

"Is that it?" he's laughing now, perhaps out of disbelief. "We've just met and now you want me to live with you?"

"Yes," she blinks, pretending to find no issue. Young Do snickers again and catches Hyo Shin's gaze, who beams encouragingly at them. "Problem?" she questions with a raised brow when Young Do gives his attention back to her.

"You don't know a single thing about me, Cha. Eun. Sang." He emphasizes each part of her name, wanting his words to stab at her. She still stands tall and defiant, shaking out her hair and beginning another round of deductions.

"You're an army doctor back from North Korea. You have a father who was overbearing, perhaps a bit too much considering you don't like him enough to go home. That's why you're here, looking for a roommate. He must have done something unforgivable, for you to be here. Perhaps he's an adulterer? Also, your therapist thinks you're limp-psychosomatic, and she's correct, unfortunately." Young Do's expression doesn't change but she can see the reverberation her words have on him.

Before she loses her poise, Eun Sang swings open the door and calls over her shoulder, "The address is 221 B Empire Street, be there around seven." Just before the door slams shut,Eun Sang catches MyungSoo last words:

"Yep, my Eun Sang-ie is always like that."

She throws her head back and laughs, strutting down the hall and leaving her new roommate behind, dumbfounded and fascinated.

That's just how she likes her men.


	4. She's a Lady (and ladies shouldn't be messed with)

Young Do doesn't know what possess him to actually take the bus to central Seoul, and then make the tedious walk to 221 B Empire Street, but he feels confident in the decision. He arrives to a closed door, and in less than a minute Eun Sang comes charging down the sidewalk, heels clacking so loudly against the pavement he's sure they'll break. She's wearing a knee-length trench coat and tights to combat the cold weather. Eun Sang looks like she just came back from work, or whatever she does, and Young Do finds himself staring at her exposed neck for much too long.

"Were you waiting long, Dr. Choi?" Despite her run, she speaks without staggered breaths.

"Just Young Do," he corrects. "I just arrived."

She nods, "Just Eun Sang, then," and rummages through her bag for keys. Eun Sang curses when nothing comes up and opts for knocking impatiently on the door.

"This neighborhood looks rather sophisticated," Young Do notes, taking in the busy street and the lively shops around their apartment. "Right on the main road too. Are you sure this is within our budget?" He feels like he's talking to a spouse instead of a roommate, but Young Do unreasonably enjoys the newfound companionship. Maybe this is what Hyun Joo was talking about.

"The landlady, Park Hee Nam-sshi, is offering us a discount," Eun Sang responds, bouncing on her heels restlessly. Young Do has noticed that she doesn't really know how to sit still. If she's not walking she's talking, if she's not talking she's moving her hands, if she's not doing that she's watching something or someone, always alert.

"A discount?" Young Do tilts his head in curiosity. "That's awfully generous."

Eun Sang smiles, "She was in a sticky situation a while back with her old co-workers that ran this business with her. They accused her of stealing money from the business. She's mute so I aided her to defend herself with solid evidence and by acting as a mouthpiece." She thinks back to the case to see if she left out any details. "I know sign language," she adds.

"Of course you do," Young Do snorts.

The door suddenly opens to reveal a small woman in her early fifties;she looks weary until she catches sight of Eun Sang. Her enter face brightens and the woman enthusiastically gathers Eun Sang into her arms. She releases her to give Young Do an equally friendly smile. She frantically gestures them to come inside. Eun Sang marches in first, then Young Do, and Hee Nam closes the door behind them all.

"We're on the second floor," Eun Sang explains while bounding up the stairs at a mad pace. Hee Nam disappears somewhere on the first floor, but not before tossing the keys to Young Do. He struggles a bit between the stairs and his limp, but managesto not make a fool of himself. Eun Sang snatches the keys from him the steps foot onto the second floor, and she opens the first apartment door on the left.

Young Do enters first with Eun Sang following cautiously behind. The apartment is slightly bigger than his own, but impossibly crowded with books, artifacts, and articles. Young Do spies a skull on the mantle and a knife dug into the wall behind the couch. The living room isn't as much of living room as it is a storage space, and the kitchen strangely resembles the lab where they first met.

"Bedrooms are down the hall," Eun Sang gestures with her thumb. She's visibly self-conscious, wringing out her hands anxiously. "Yours is a bit dusty, but I think with some clean up you'll manage." She finally realizes that he's pacing too much around the room and quickly throws the pile of books off the recliner. "Sit," she suggests. He doesn't really want to, but listen to her to calm her down. They stare at each other awkwardly until Young Do sighs.

"I think I can live here peacefully," he confesses, watching her body finally relax. Admittedly, he likes seeing her worked up over him. He also likes being the one to calm her down. "I looked you up on the internet," he informs, watching her face flush with pride.

"What did you think?" she grins, as if expecting good news. He gives her an incredulous look and her expression dies down.

"You said you could identify a computer engineer by his walk and outfit and a pharmacist by their eating habits."

"Yes," Eun Sang agrees, looking pleased with the idea of being challenged again. "And I discovered your military career from your face and your father's dirty secrets from the way you treated to me."

"How?" Young Do demands, feeling like he asked this question one too many times already. It was starting to get exhausting.

"What do you think of the serial suicides on the news?" Eun Sang asks suddenly, changing the subject. Young Do pauses, trying to follow her thought process.

"It's intriguing, I suppose," Young Do offers his opinion without really knowing why he was willing to let her get away with a cop out. Perhaps it had something to do with the way her face lit up when she deducted something new. "Three suicides linked because of their unique features, yet none of them are actually related to each other in anyway. DI Chan Young and the rest of his team seem to be pulling ideas out of their–" Young Do stops when he notices that Eun Sang is only half listening, she's actually more focused on something outside the window.

"Four," she corrects, just as flashes of blue and red lights pass over her face.

"Four?" Young Do repeats, confused. Downstairs he hears the front door being slammed open and frantic feet racing up the stairs.

"Four suicides," Eun Sang confirms, walking away from the window. "There's something different about this new one too." When she opens the front door, Young Do is bewildered to seeDetective Inspector Chan Young. Chan Young completely ignores Young Do and shrugs his shoulders helplessly at Eun Sang. "Where?" Eun Sang asks first.

"The abandoned apartments in Hannam-dong," Chan Young offers up the information easily, as if this type of exchange was normal.

"What's so special about this case?" Eun Sang wonders as she grabs a scarf from the desk.

Chan Young swallows, "There was a note." Eun freezes while tying her scarf, eyes going wide with excitement. She reigns herself in however, coughing to stall as she attempts to remain professional. Young Do stays silent simply because he is amused by the exchange. It was like watching a parent explaining a fatal accident to a child. "Who's conducting forensics?"

"Moon Joon Young." Eun Sang curses, knocking over a stack of papers on her desk with a clumsy elbow. Young Do hold his laughter in, she really was like a clumsy kid. "Joon Young can't work with me," she pouts immaturely.

Chan Yoon sighs, defeated, "I'll get him out of the way."

"I do  _need_ a medical assistant," Eun Sang emphasizes, her mood sobering.

"Just please come this time," Chan Young begs. Eun Sang seems reluctant now, but she wavers when she sees Chan Yoon's distraught expression. He looks overworked, stressed, and tired. As much as she likes doing things her own way, Chan Young is one of the few friends she has.

"We'll be behind you," Eun Sang suddenly decides, pointing to herself and Young Do. "He's a former doctor. His name is Choi Young Do," she justifies. Chan Young looks like he's getting a migraine from the conversation, so he just shakes his head.

"Yah I never agreed to –" Young Do begins.

"Fine," Chan relents, interrupting Young Do and rubbing his forehead with his fingertips. "Bo Na won't be happy about this. She hates breaking rules."

"Detective Inspector, I don't think I'm qualified enough –"

"Better go take care of her an advance, then," Eun Sang interrupts Young Do this time, snickering. Chan Young glares at her, looking more irritated than Young Do has ever seen him act on TV or in pictures. Young Do concludes they must be close friends if both are willing to exhibit such vulnerable traits in front of each other.

"I  _told_  you," Chan Young enunciates each word as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's not  _like that._ " Young Do sinks back into his seat, accepting the fact that Chan Young was too stressed to acknowledge him. He'd have words for Eun Sang later, however.

"I'll prove it," Eun Sang promises, and knowing her, she'll stay true to her word.

xXx

"Yah, ChaEunSang. Who said I wanted to go on this little adventure with you?"

"You were so polite and quiet listening to our conversation," Eun Sang observes sweetly, and Young Do chuckles in spite of himself. "I knew you wanted in," she adds as she signals right.

"How did you know?" he asks, expecting the usual dismissal.

"You're an army doctor," she begins to explain, surprising him. "You've seen a lot of injuries and death. I can even bet you're the one who looks for trouble."

"Guilty," Young Do nods, feeling the smile on his face growing.

"You're an anomaly," Eun Sang states matter-of-factly. "One of the only soldiers I've seen that  _wants_ to go back to the field."Young Do shrugs off her strange compliment.

"I like danger," he Sang catches his eyes and smiles.

"That's why I like you," she admits, then brings her attention back to the road. The car goes silent as Young Do tries to determine the weight of her statement.

"Where are we going?" Young Do changes the subject this time, deciding a slow approach was the best in this case. He was willing to be patient for a girl as interesting as Cha Eun Sang.

"Crime scene. Next question," she answers quickly, not even glancing his way.

"What do you even do?"

"What do you think?" she counters. "Figure it out. I know you're smart enough to come to the right conclusion."

Young Do rolls his eyes, "You have a lot of faith in strangers."

"Only certain ones," Eun Sang corrects, smiling a bit.

"Private detective?" Young Do guesses.

"Keep going," she urges, "you're not quite right."

"But the police come to you as well. Are you a former federal detective?" he wonders aloud.

Eun Sang giggles, "Close. I'm a consultant detective."

"Those don't exist."

She laughs openly now, "I'm the only one in the world, Choi Young Do." They enter another, comfortable, silence until Eun Sang breaks it. "I'll tell you about yourself now, since you've been bothering me about it for so long."

"Why now?" Young Do questions, taken aback by her mood swing.

"I trust you better now," Eun Sang divulges. "And you trust me too." She peers at him to see his reaction. Young Do isn't sure how to responds, and it's evident from his face. "Sighing, Eun Sang continues. "The army, because of your posture and your refusal to relax while you're injured, you hold yourself straight as a board and don't sit down unless being told. North Korean War, because it's recent and involved a lot of physical fighting, and there are tan lines on your neck and wrists. No Korean would willingly get that dark  _only_  on the face and hands. The limp in your leg comes and goes which is strange considering you're on your feet all day. It should be a consistent pain. Hence you're psychosomatic."

"How did you know I have a therapist?"

Eun Sang rolls her eyes, "Any doctor out of the army with an injury and suffering from being psychosomatic must have a therapist. It's practically mandatory." Young Do accepts the answer easily but hesitates asking his next question. Eun Sang notices his delay and understands. "Your father," she begins. "Well, everyone knows who he is. I've always suspected that your mother committed suicide. I am correct in this assumption, right?"

"Yes," Young Do exhales, leaning back in his seat. She's aware of the agony she's dragging him through when she spares him another glance. Still, Eun Sang presses on.

"After losing someone close to them, some people want to help others stay alive. A sort of lifelong revenge on death, if you will," Eun Sang explains. "Your choice to join the medical field isn't all that surprising, logically. Though, people have seemed to have lost track of you, ever since you were removed from the family will for going to medical school."

"I like it better this way," Young Do reveals, feeling the need to make his stance on his dishonor clear. "And my father's dirty secrets?" he urges, "How did you find out about them through me?"

Eun Sang shrugs, "You speak with insincerity to woman even when you're blatantly invading their space. When we first met and you offered me your phone, you almost stepped on me. You have no regard for personal distance. I myself was a bit startled by your behavior, especially when you started speaking rudely to me. Men are taught to respect space and treat woman kindly. You clearly were not. Common courtesies like these are taught by parents. Since you only have your father, he's to blame." She pauses, checking to see if he was alright. He covers his shock with a passive expression, which she accepts. "The thing is, your strange behavior is similar to how one would treat the person they're having an affair with: physically close and verbally apart. You seem to only keep your friends close and push everyone away. You're all about sentiment, though your attitude suggests otherwise. Of course you're father and you would butt heads. That's why you're with me now: you're  _never_  going to reconcile with him." The car again is victim to silence, and Eun Sang shifts uncomfortably in her seat when he doesn't respond right away.

"That," Young Do finally says, "was amazing." He feels a bit shaky but surprisingly lighter now that all his heartache has been laid bare without him even having to utter a word.

"Really?" Eun Sang beams, half-ecstatic for his praise and half-relieved that he hasn't strangled her yet.

"Yes. Truly impressive," Young Do compliments, giving her a wolfish grin. He's still unsteady and he speaks in a rasp as if his voice has gone raw, but his contentment is genuine.

"This isn't the reaction I usually get,"Eun Sang concedes, pulling up to the apartment parking lot. "People usually say other things."

"What do they usually say?" Young Do wonders as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Fuck off."

Young Do laughs, feeling more carefree than he has in a while. Eun Sang isn't sure but she thinks she may have fallen in love with the sound.


	5. Pistol Mouth (if I have to fall it won't be in your line)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now... -drumroll- tIME FOR MURDER!

Sergeant Lee Bo Na stands on the opposite side of the yellow tape, scowling at Eun Sang and Young Do as they approach. She's someone that Young Do would have found pretty, but he can tell that her personality is something that he would not get along with. Her face is extremely expressive, and the way she eyes Eun Sang like a pest is enough to irritate Young Do.

"Hello, freak," she smiles tightly at Eun Sang, fingers clenching into the fabric of her blazer as she places dainty hands on her hips. There is silent rage hidden behind her calm. No doubt it's because she's been ordered to escort Eun Sang around the crime scene.

"Dr. Choi," Eun Sang introduces, "this is Sergeant Lee." Eun Sang smirks triumphantly as she ducks under the yellow tape and motions to Young Do. "He's with me."

"Why did  _Chan Young_ ask  _you_ to come?" Bo Na snarls, barely nodding to Young Do in acknowledgment as she glares at Eun Sang. "And why do you need _him_?" Bo Na then spares him an apologetic look, "No offense. I'm sure you're very well trained. But we don't allow  _outsiders_  to look into these types of cases –"

"Chan Young cleared him," Eun Sang dismisses, lifting up the yellow tape and dragging Young Do to the other side by his wrist. "He's a friend of mine, so you can trust him."Eun Sang seems to finally notice the stress lines forming on Bo Na's forehead and frowns. "Yah, Lee BoNa, you should take better care of yourself. Walking around in yesterday's clothes and dark circles won't win over Chan Young's heart."

"Shut up! You're insufferable!" Bo Na shouts, drawing the attention of the other people on the scene."I can't even believe someone like you even had the capability to make a friend like Chan Young!" Bo Na stamps her foot angrily, but the exhaustion on her face is more prevalent to Young Do now that Eun Sang has pointed it out. Bo Ns suddenly directs her glare to Young Do, "And I can't believe you would want to be friends with her either!"

"Is it better if I don't follow you inside?" Young Do suggests to Eun Sang, ignoring Bo Na but still weary of her status and current state of mind.

"No," Eun Sang replies firmly. Bo Na looks like she wants to retaliate, but she glances at her watch and finding that it was almostmidnight, gives up. She doesn't seem like the sort to really  _give up,_ but her tiredness seems to have led her to the decision that she's better off fighting with Eun Sang once she's slept for  _at least_ a solid twelve hours.

"Freak's here," Bo Na snaps into her handheld transceiver, turning on her heels and strutting towards the entrance of the abandoned apartment. Young Do has to admit the feud between the two seems rather silly.

The group runs into Chan Young and another man at the door. Chan Young looks relieved, while the other man looks irritated with EunSang's arrival. Young Do starts to understand why Eun Sang is so impressed by his patience.

"Eun Sang, Young Do," Chan Young greets, and then nods to the man next to him. "Joon Young has some words for you."

Joon Young is barely the same height as Eun Sang, making him a head shorter than Chan Young and even smaller to someone like Young Do. He isn't built like much either: a skinny frame dressed in a lab coat and scrubs, and black, thick-rimmed glasses that made his eyes look bigger than they actually are. He looks as friendly towards Eun Sang as Bo Na, but his anger seems more comical than actually scary, like an angry kitten. Eun Sang must think the same because she rolls her eyes the minute he starts speaking.

"Do not contaminate the evidence this time," Joon Young orders. "This is a  _crime scene_ , not a playground, Ms. Cha. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. I'm always careful, you know that," Eun Sang smiles coyly at him. She pats him on the head, tone condescending, "Besides, you don't even have to help me this time. We've found you a replacement." Eun Sang gestures to Young Do, andJoon Young looks at him as if he already ruined his life.

"W-What?" Joon Young sputters, turning to Chan Young. "You're replacing me?! Was this Bo Na's doing? Because he's more handsome and –"

"Yah! She's playing with you, Joon Young. Don't group me with her," Bo Na grabs Joon Young by the shoulder and shoves him out the door. Even Young Do is surprised by her strength. "Go wait out there until we call you back!"

"Bo Na, if I made you angry recently –" Joon Young starts, through the glass door.

"She said it's not like that," Chan Young reminds, grabbing Bo Na's wrist and leading them all down the hallway. Young Do turns back once more and catches Joon Young gazing longingly back at them, reminding Young Do of a puppy in a pound.

"Don't pity him," Eun Sang commands, catching him in the act. "Joon Young is one of the highest paid medical examiners in Seoul. He's getting paid for being a fool and making me do all the work. He's lucky I don't ask for compensation."

"Work you wouldn't have ever finished if it hadn't been for Joon Young," Chan Young reminds with a purposeful nod, leading them to second floor. Eun Sang looks ready to make a witty reply when she notices the state of his clothes. Her eyes fall onto Chan Young's and Bo Na's joined hands, which they immediately let go of when they realize their error. Eun Sang gives Bo Na another once over before smirking knowingly.

"Ah," she gives them a shit-eating grin. "That's why you're both tired."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chan Young says coolly, turning around. Eun Sang catches him by the shoulder, causing Bo Na to make a small noise of disapproval.

"You're cologne…It it really cologne, right? Not for woman?" she confirms. Chan Young looks taken a back.

"Of course it's for men," he answers, sniffing his lapel in worry. " _I'm_ wearing it, aren't I?" EunSang's eyes sparkle, she's won, and Young Do smirks in spite of the situation, anticipating her next words:

"So is Sergeant Lee." Chan Young looks back and Bo Na in astonishment, and she appears thoroughly embarrassed and guilty. "She must have very sentimental feelings for you if she wants to keep your scent around," Eun Sang observes innocently. She's basking too much in her victory to notice the way Chan Young's lips twitch upward, but Young Do's eyes seize the movement. He doesn't say anything, because he enjoys the fact he discovered something Eun Sang didn't.

"Look," Chan Young finally answers. "Whatever you're trying to suggest –"

"I'm not suggesting anything," Eun Sang holds her hands up, pretending to back away from the topic. "I'm sure Bo Na just came around to your place to discuss the case, and ended up staying over." She nods to Bo Na's knees. "By the looks of it she scrubbed your floor for you as well. Isn't that kind of her?" Bo Na bits her lip furiously to hold back her retorts, her hands balling into fits. Chan Young looks stricken, unsure of how to approach EunSang's powerful argument. Young Do purses his lips to keep from laughing, following Eun Sang down the hallway and through the apartment door. He can't stop himself from stopping glancing down at Bo Na's knees as they pass her by.

"Two minutes!" Chan Young yells behind them, just as a uniformed assistant hands Eun Sang and Young Do gloves.

"May need longer! Remember, you need me!"Eun Sang calls back. The apartment door shuts behind them, but not before Young Do hears Chan Young groan:

"We do need her. God help us all."

xXx

"His name is Kim Tan," Joong Young says as he intrudes through the bedroom door. "He hasn't been here long, dead for only a couple hours now. The suicide note is in the floorboard, he carved it out with his fingernail."

Eun Sang glares at Joong Young for breaking the silence, but doesn't dismiss him. Young Do follows the man's finger to the floor, where the letters 'r-a-c-h' have been scratched in. Taking a closer look, Eun Sang realizes Joong Young is partially correct for once: the victim's meticulous look is ruined by his chipped nails. When she kneels down to analyze the body, JoongYoung takes it as a sign that he's been accepted. Eun Sang probes and plays around with the victim's jewelry, feeling around for something neither Young Do nor Joong Young can determine. She's seems to have discovered something though. All Young Do has noticed is the atrocious shade of orange of the sleeves of the victim's sweater, color blocked by a vomit-looking green. Young Do doesn't know much about the latest trends, but he has to admit that the ugly sweater fad is something he would like to avoid.

"Find anything?" Joong Young prompts.

"Nothing much," Eun Sang answers nonchalantly, but the swing in her step as she walks toward them says otherwise.

"He must be from Germany," JoongYoung says, pointing to the writing carved out on the floorboard. " _Rache_. That's German for 'revenge.' "

"Shut up," Eun Sang replies, not even sparing him a glace.

"Excuse me?" Joong Young takes a step back, offended. He doesn't say anything else, and EunSang's eyebrows furrow in thought. There's an uncomfortable silence before her head suddenly snaps back to Joong Young.

"Shut up," she repeats.

"I didn't say anything!" Joong Young cries, exasperated.

"You were thinking," Eun Sang growls. "It was annoying."

"Well?" Young Do stops the oncoming argument, wishing to diffuse the situation. Eun Sang looks like a tough woman, but Joong Young also seems like the kind of man that could hurt anyone, with his blind rage. He was like a bull in that sense. Eun Sang stops to think, then nods, giving into Young Do's silent suggestion.

"The victim was clearly a well off, though he appears to have been running from something. The clothing are expensive, American brands, but they're out of fashion. It seem like he was trying to blend in with Seoul's middle-class crowd." Eun Sang points to the gold chain around Kim Tan's neck and the diamond studs in his ears, "Unfortunately when you're wearing enough jewelry to buy a house, it's hard to fade into the background."Eun Sang makes a face while taking the fabric of Kim Tan's sweater between two fingers. "This is a hideous color," she adds.

"So a first time, runaway,chaebol," Young Do concludes, just as Chan Young strolls in with his cell phone. He briefly shows them the sender of a text message, some investigator back at headquarters, before reading the message aloud:

"Kim Tan is the second son of the  _Jeguk_ group, been missing from school for over a week now."

"Second?" Young Do questions, trying to recall the Kim family. He hasn't thought about them in a while. "I thought there was only a single heir."

"That's what the family wants everyone to think. Kim Tan has been attending school in America since he was old enough to," Chan Young clarifies. "He must have been a devil of a child."

Eun Sang shakes her head, "That's not enough for a family to reject a child, especially if a mother has any say in it." She pauses, meeting Young Do's eyes. They know they're both thinking the same thing.

"Kim Tan must be a mistress's child," Joong Young declares, stealing their groundbreaking assumption. Eun Sang angrily grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him out of the room, closing the door behind him with a slam. Young Do expects a protest, but Joong Young doesn't attempt to re-enter the room or bang on the door for mercy.

"I'll interrogate the father in the morning," Chan Young decides, blatantly ignoring EunSang's aggressive behavior with Joong Young. "Now why Kim Tan? Why would he commit suicide?"

"Neglect and injustice, maybe?" Young Do deadpans, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Eun Sang raises a brow, making him uncomfortable under her curious stare. She sighs, shaking off his vulnerable statement. "You both know this is the work of a serial killer." She turns to Chan Young, "Admit it. Even if you're afraid to."

"All the other victims took the pills by themselves. There was no weapon to connect a murderer to," Chan Young argues.

"Manipulation is a very good weapon when used correctly," Eun Sang counters, crossing her arms. "This murder is definitely connected to the past ones, otherwise you wouldn't have called me here. Did Kim Tan die from poising as well?" Chan Young shifts from foot to foot, uncomfortable under EunSang's expectant stare.

"We just ran the blood samples to MyungSoo –"

"Good thing we have an experienced doctor, then. It gets the job done faster," Eun Sang snaps, beckoning Young Do over to the body with a single finger."Dr. Choi, shall we?" They lean over it, and Young Do whispers so Chan Young can only catch the ends of their conversation.

"What am I doing here?" he sighs, tilting the Kim Tan's head back by the chin. The victim disturbingly reminds him of a younger Kim Won, who Young Do hasn't seen since his high school days.

"Helping me make a point," Eun Sang answers, a little mischief in her voice.

"I thought I was supposed to help you pay the rent."

"This is more fun."

Young Do raises his brow, "Fun? A chaebol's son is lying dead on the floor." Eun Sang purses her lips, actually taking his statement into consideration.

"That's a quick analysis, but I'll need more," she answers seriously. Young Do doesn't know whether to laugh or get angry at her. Chan Young takes two steps towards them, tapping his foot impatiently. Young Do peers down the victim's throat and then checks his neck and hands. He waits for Eun Sang to prompt him.

"Well?"

"Asphyxiation, he probably choked on his own vomit," Young Do summarizes. "No alcohol smell, so maybe bad food, or –"

"Drugs," Eun Sang finishes, waving him off. "So Kim Tan was wandering in Hannam-dong, judging by the clothes. They're still damp, and the only area of Seoul with rain  _and_ high winds was Hannam-dong. Makes sense considering the umbrella in his pocket was never used. His suitcase must hold all his essentials, cellphone, clothing, and whatever he brought to Korea. He couldn't have been staying long, the suitcase wasn't big enough to supply him to reside permanently here."

"Amazing," Young Do murmurs under his breath, Eun Sang flushes from his compliment.

"Suitcase?" Chan Young questions.

"Yes, suitcase," Eun Sang repeats. "Like I said, there must be a technological device in there than can lead to more clues. Now we just have to find out who Rachel is."

"He was writing 'Rachel'?" Young Do confirms, surprised by her far-fetched assumption.

"No, he was issuing final threats in German," Eun Sang sneers. "Of course he was writing 'Rachel'!" she exclaims, throwing her hands in the air exasperatedly. She starts pacing, visibly ecstatic with her deductions. "Now… Why would that be his final word?"

"Wait, what is this suitcase you're talking about?" Chan Young interrupts, grabbing Eun Sang by her elbow to reel her in. Young Do tries not to let their skinship bother him.

"The splash stains on his right calf," Eun Sang points out, bending down next to the body again. "He was clearly dragging it along in his right hand. The fact that's it's only on the right calf is a unique trait for suitcases. Judging by the width of the splash marks, the case was of a medium-size, like I assumed earlier." She looks back to Chan Young, "So where is the suitcase?"

"There was no suitcase," Chan Young answers, sighing. Eun Sang jumps up and pulls the door open, shoving a waiting Joong Young out of the way and yelling down the hallway.

"Suitcase! Has anyone seen a suitcase?!" She attracts the attention of the other officers as she bounds down the stairs. Chan Young and Young Do chase after her, the former looking like he was going burst a blood vessel, the later more amused than anything else.

"There is no suitcase, Cha Eun Sang!" Chan Young hollers back. Eun Sang freezes on the stairs, turning on her heels to give him a defiant look.

"They chew the pills, swallow, all on their own will? They had no absolute reason to die. And death is an absolute decision, that requires a lot of thinking. Even you idiots can figure that out," she spits.

"Right," Chan Young sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He shuts his eyes, "Anything else?"

"Its murder," Eun Sang reveals, grinning like a she's won the lottery. "I don't know how they're doing it, but it's a serial killer!" She claps her hands excitedly, "I love serial killers, they always have something interesting to flaunt."

"Try to the curb the enthusiasm, Cha Eun Sang," Young Do teases, taking pleasure in her twisted sort of happiness. "How are you so sure?" he calls, descending from the stairs to catch up with her.

"The suitcase!" she exclaims. "We have to find it. The killer was here and they took Kim Tan's suitcase!"

"Or they drove the victim here and left it in the car accidentally," Young Do offers, making Eun Sang stop in her tracks once again.

She stays still long enough for Young Do to catch up to her. He's about to drag her back upstairs when she suddenly grabs him by the arms, jumping up and down and squealing.

"Yes!" she cackles. "Yes, that's it! You're a genius!" Eun Sang hastily plants a kiss on his cheek before rushing down the rest of the stairs. "We just have to wait for them to make a mistake!" Young Do takes a moment to compose himself, long enough for Chan Young to reprimand her.

"We can't just wait!And what mistake?!" he hollers. Eun Sang shrugs off his question and throws open the entrance doors.

"Find more about Kim Tan and his connections to his family. Find Rachel!" she orders, tightening her coat.

"Alright, alright," Chan Young agrees quickly. "But what mistake?!" he yells again, just as Eun Sang charges out the doors. She scrambles back around to catch the door so she can answer him:

"Ugly! Sweaters!"

With that, the doors slam shut and a baffled Young Do is left alone with a distraught detective inspector.


	6. Girls (who run the world?)

After speaking briefly with Chan Young, Young Do goes outside only to find that Eun Sang has left without him. Bo Na, who is patrolling the area, snickers.

"She does this a lot."

"Will she come back?" he asks

"If she feels like it," Bo Na retorts. "You're better off getting a taxi on the main road, with your leg and all." Young Do nods in thanks, ducking under the yellow tape to follow her finger down the main road. "You're not – " Bo Na cuts herself off, unsure of whether or not to continue. Her hesitation makes Young Do stop to look at her. "You're not actually Eun Sang's friend, are you?" she blurts.

"I'm her boyfriend," Young Do jokes, making her scoff.

"She doesn't have friends," Bo Na replies confidently. "My suggestion is to stay away from her."

"Why?" Young Do questions while stepping closer, intrigued.

"You know, she comes here without pay. She likes this kind of stuff," Bo Na explains. Under her breath she mutters, "I swear she gets off on these types of things."Then, shaking her head she smiles sadly, she adds, "And you know what? One day we'll all be standing around a body, and Eun Sang will be the one that put it there. Because this –" She motions the scene around them, "– isn't enough for her."

"Why not?"

"Because Cha Eun Sang is a psychopath." Bo Na then turns on her heel and struts away. Young Do sighs, heading back to the direction of the main road.

It's a good thing he isn't picky with his friendships of late.

xXx

He doesn't notice the taxi driver stray from the path home until they get off the highway and onto a series of local roads. Though he was left groggy from the day's events, panic sets in quickly and he's at attention in less than a minute.

"Where are we going?!" Young Do demands.

"Ah," the driver sighs, looking more annoyed than anything else. "I was really hoping you'd sleep the rest of the way so I didn't have to do the explaining." With one hand, he pops open the glove compartment and shift through it while still driving. He tosses a badge at Young Do before shutting it. Young Do turns on the light above him and squints to read the print.

"You're part of the government."

"Small role, really. It's my employer who makes the big shots," the driver laughs.

"Employer?"

"She wants to meet with you," the driver explains while pulling into the empty lot of an abandoned parking garage. "This is it. Now go on," he encourages while turning off the ignition.

"This was set up," Young Do spits, fuming.

The driver shrugs, oblivious to his anger, "Like I said, I don't make the decisions. You can take it up with  _her_ when you go inside." Young Do curses while shoving the car door open, climbing out and not giving the man a farewell or pay for the trip. He stalks to the building's decrepit entrance, too blinded by rage to think any of this through.

Young Do throws open the doors expecting a bigoted old man in a suit, but he's surprised to find a younger, prettier, well-dressed woman standing in the center of the room. She's wearing a bright red trench coat that's visible even in the poor lighting, under what looks to be a black pencil skirt. He's embarrassingly stunned into silence, not even aware that his jaw is still hanging from shock.

The woman throws back her head and laughs, "What, am I  _that_  beautiful to you?" She cackles again, the sound familiar enough that Young Do can put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You're Eun Sang's –?"

"What? 'Eun Sang'? Are you two that close already?" she chuckles again out of shock, and he has to admit the sound is prettier when it's coming from Eun Sang's mouth. The woman shakes her head, as if brushing the idea off. "Ah, it doesn't matter," she sighs, running a hand through her hair. She sounds like she's talking more to herself than him. "I needed to speak with you, so you're here."

"Sister?" Young Do tries, refusing to give into a stranger's wishes. She tilts her head, seeming to understand that he won't talk unless she explains herself more. He hates the way she looks at him as if he were a dog: foolish and amusing.

"Eun Sang doesn't have any friends," she says, as if that will tell him everything. She takes ten long strides to stop barely a foot away from him.

"Who are you?" he tries again, lips curling in disgust from the overbearing scent of her perfume.

"The closest thing she has to a friend," she smiles, baring all her teeth and stepping closer. Young Do grimaces, he doesn't like the way everyone seems to dehumanize Eun Sang.

"And what's that?" he asks, trying to swallow down the flowery scent she emits.

The woman smiles, "An enemy."

"An enemy," he repeats, skeptical. She nods, giggling at his disbelief.

"Archenemy," she clarifies. "My Cha Eun Sang loves to be dramatic." Young Do snorts, surprising the woman by making a show of looking around the garage.

"Yes," he scowls, still taking in their surroundings. "It's a good thing you're above such petty things." The woman throws her head back again and laughs. The sounds irritates him this time, because of the way she acts like they're on friendly terms.

"I've been avoiding Eun Sang's attention my whole life. You've met her, Dr. Choi. You know as well as I do that being discreet is absolutely necessary." She stops smiling at last and carefully analyzes him instead. She's troubled, he understands tell that much. Her gaze is as intense as Eun Sang's, the commonality making Young Do even more uneasy. "You don't seem very scared," she observes.

"You don't seem all that scary," he replies quickly, smirking at the way her face contorts when he says this.

"Ah, of course," she snarls, her rage barely controlled. If Young Do didn't dislike her so much already he might have admitted that she looks pretty like this, more like Eun Sang. "The bravery of the soldier. Bravery is synonymous for stupid, you know." She grabs him by his jacket and shoves him back a bit. He lets her, understanding her need for control through violence. He's been down that path before.

"Do you plan to continue your relationship with Detective Cha?" she asks instead of continuing her assault. "You've only met her, and now you're moving in with her?"

"Don't worry, we'll add you to the guest list when the time comes," he deadpans, removing her hands from his jacket. She seems to realize her mistake and backs away, breathing more steadily with each step. She keeps her posture slumped as she speaks.

"If you do plan to reside permanently with my Cha Eun Sang, I want you do me a favor," her voice quiet but with enough confidence that Young Do is forced to pay attention. "I want you to spy on Cha Eun Sang for me." Young Do raises a brow at her. Her palm twitches, and he wonders if it's because she wants to slap the expression off his face. "I'll pay you of course," she adds, lifting her head to look him properly in the eye.

"Why?"

"Because you aren't wealthy anymore," the statement comes out point blank, as if it wasn't sensitive information. Young Do bristles, beginning to understand where Eun Sang got her apathy from.

"Why do I need to tell  _you_  what she's up to?"

"It won't be anything that you're uncomfortable relaying to me," she clarifies. "Just let me know what she's doing day-to-day. A summary of the week's events is satisfactory."

"And w _hy_  would I  _want_  to do that for you?" Young Do questions, incredulous.

"I worry about her," she whispers, her cocky attitude suddenly dissipating. "I'd see her myself, but our relationship doesn't work like that."

"What  _is_ your relationship?" Young Do wonders again, curious if she would give his an answer this time. His phone suddenly buzzes, ruining the tension necessary to convince her. He curses under his breath and pulls it out.

_Come home. I need you. – CES_

The woman walks over and peers at his screen, reading it before he has time to put it away. She lets out a breathy laugh, rolling back onto her heels.

"You should go," she encourages, grinning again with all her teeth. "Think about my offer."

"No," Young Do immediately replies.

"No?" She tilts her head and purses her lips, irritated. Sighing again, she pulls out a small notepad from her jacket. "Well, this is unexpected. Hyun Joo did write that you had trust issues."

"Where did you get that?" Young Do hisses.

"Have you decided to trust my Cha Eun Sang? Keep your loyalties with her?" she grills, ignoring his question.

"Are we done?" he demands, completely fed up with the conversation. She has too much power right now and he knows too little about her to engage in any type of fight. He needs to talk to Eun Sang.

His phone buzzes again.

_If you don't think you can come, hurry up anyway. – CES_

The woman smiles, again catching the message again before he can hide it.

"You can resist her, can you?" she toys, and he ignores the blood boiling in his veins. No one has been able to make him this angry in a while, but this is the first time he is on the defensive side. "Is she that appealing? With the danger and excitement she brings?" Young Do makes an animalistic noise in the back of his throat but doesn't say anything just yet. "Appalling. Eun Sang's right, you know. You are enamored by the things that could be your undoing, her included. I'm sure others have told you to stay away from her, but you're not going to listen."

"How do you know?" he asks, getting a sense of déjà vu.

Her grin widens, "Mundane life is ideal but no longer appealing to you. Luckily Eun Sang has saved you from such a terrible fate." She pauses, jerking him closer by his jacket. "Congratulations, Dr. Choi," she whispers, her breath spilling onto his face and her perfume overloading his senses. "You're back on the battlefield."

"I'm not going to help you," he swears, pushing her away with enough for that she almost stumbles onto the floor. She winces when the joints in her ankles crack, but doesn't fall. Instead, she smirks at him one last time before turning to walk away.

"You're on the wrong side of the battlefield, Choi Young Do. The reason Eun Sang doesn't have friends is because she consumes them whole."

Finally, Young Do laughs, "I think I'll swallow her first." The woman cackles at this as she waves her goodbye, and it isn't until he's on another taxi cab going home that Young Do realizes he didn't even catch the woman's name.

She played him damn good.

His phone buzzes again.

_Could be dangerous. And I know you want in. - CES_


	7. Gift of One-Liners (my wit won't allow it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going slow~ sorry everyone!

When he gets home Eun Sang is sitting up on the couch in a lotus position. He's momentarily stunned by the way the last rays of sunlight stream through her hair and turns it to gold, but when she smiles it reminds him of that _other_  impossible woman and his peace is ruined.

"Yah, Cha Eun Sang," Young Do stalks up to her and flicks her forehead. She pouts, eyelids fluttering open. The light catches her eyes and makes the irises an almond brown. He clenches his teeth and reminds himself to focus. "Why is it, since I've met you I've had the displeasure of also –"

"Falling in love with me?" she finishes, giving him a genuine smile.

"W–What?" he sputters, reeling back. She catches him by the wrist with one hand, and then holds her other hand out expectantly.

"Phone," she says.

"What?"

"I need your phone," she clarifies. Clarity dawns on him.

"You called me all the way here to use my phone?!" he demands, pulling wrist away from her. She nods, still holding out her hand. He stares at her incredulously, before muttering profanities while handing the cell phone to her. "Is this for the case?" he asks wearily.

"The case?"

"The Kim Tan case," Young Do sighs, scratching his eyebrow. Eun Sang nods, closing her eyes while holding the phone to her chest.

"His suitcase, yes," Eun Sang explains. Her eyebrows furrow in concentration, before she holds the phone back to Young Do. "We're going to have to risk it," she murmurs cryptically. "Go to my desk," she orders, "there's a number there written on the post-it. Text it." Young Do tries to give her one last glare, but Eun Sang doesn't give him the slightest bit of attention. He makes a show of stomping over to her desk, trying to get a reaction. When she still doesn't respond, Young Do decides to tease her.

"I met one of your friends today," he starts, pretending to sound conversational. Her eyes fly open and she sits up straighter.

"A friend?" She sounds sincerely surprised, which irritates Young Do. Is he truly the only one who finds her appealing?

"An enemy," he mutters while concentrating on typing in the number.

"Oh." Eun Sang relaxes. "Which one?"

"Your archenemy."

She giggles, "Really? Did she offer you money to spy on me?"

"Yes. I refused his offer," Young Do bites back a grin, expecting praise for his loyalty.

Instead, Eun Sang frowns, "Pity. We could have split the cash. If she captures you again, think it through."

"Who is she?" Young Do questions, ignoring her suggestion. He really can't seem to win her over.

"The most dangerous woman you'll ever meet," Eun Sang shrugs, as if the statement holds no value. "But that's not our problem right now.  _The text,_ Choi Young Do."

"Alright, alright," Young Do relents, shaking his head. He desperately tries to shake off tremors that struck him when she said the word 'our.' He peers at the post-it, eyes widening as he reads the words. "This is Kim Tan's number?"

"Yes, the dead victim. That's not important either. Just send the text!" Eun Sang snaps. Young Do gives her a meaningful glare which strikes her with guilt. In smaller voice, she says, "Write these exact words: 'What happened in the apartments in Hannam-dong? I must have blacked out. Mango Six, Daechi-dong, Gangnam. Please come.'" Eun Sang gets up and retrieves something from the kitchen while Young Do types out the text. He hears a thump behind him as she drops the object. Young Do hits 'send' and turns around to face Eun Sang and her possession, almost dropping the cell phone in shock.

"That's –" he swallows, composing himself, "Kim Tan's suitcase. Where did you get that?" Young Do stares blankly at the obnoxiously orange suitcase, thoughts going a mile a minute. Eun Sang reads his expression and chuckles.

"This is the part where I remind you I'm not the murderer."

He laughs in spite of himself, "Are you usually accused of such a thing?"

"Sometimes," Eun Sang admits, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "I found the case after concluding that the killer could have only taken the case by accident," she starts to explain. "It takes the average human mind five minutes to recall the immediate past events, so locations five minutes away while driving are the places to check. Factor in the murder's paranoia of being caught in the act as well as the need to dispose of such a noticeable looking suitcase, and you narrow the locations down to wide alleyways with poor lighting through the entire day. Especially those with available, disposal locations, which is where I found this. It only took about an hour."

"So," Young Do smirks, "You essentially went dumpster diving?" She blushes under his knowing gaze. Eun Sang busies herself by unzipping the suitcase and flipping it open.

"Essentially," she nods, trying to maintain her pride. "Now," she coughs. "Do you know what's missing here?"

"Why do you always test me like this?" he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Because you're smart," she replies simply, the edges of her mouth lifting up. He feels pressure from her expectant gaze, but admittedly a bit of excitement as well. Young Do wants to impress her, as childish as it sounds.

"The suitcase accidentally ended up with the murderer. If the phone wasn't on the body, it must have been inside the suitcase, but now it's missing," Young Do relays all the information he knows."

"Good," Eun Sang encourages. "So the obvious conclusion from here is…?"

"The murderer has the phone."

"Exactly," she beams, reaching over to punch his shoulder.

"Wait!" Young Do, grabs her wrist as she pulls back, eyes widening from a sudden epiphany. "Did you just have me text a murderer?" he asks in disbelief. She shrugs off his grip and rubs her wrist awkwardly.

"Yes?" she answers, her tone making it sound like a question. Just then, Young Do's cell phone rings. He glances at the caller identification:  _withheld_.

"Ignore it," she whispers, pulling at his wrist so she stands up with him. "If we don't pick up the murderer will show up at the address we gave him."

"How do you know it's definitely them?"

"A normal person would ignore the text. The murderer would panic and call the number back," Eun Sang reasons, releasing his wrist in favor of tugging on her coat.

"Have you told the police?" Young Do wonders, getting up and checking his wallet to make sure he has a sufficient amount of money.

"No. Four people are dead. We're running out of time."

He ignore the 'we' again. "Then why are you talking to me?"

Eun Sang pouts cutely, "Hee Nam-sshi took away my skull." She gestures to the recently emptied space on the mantle.

Young Do scoffs, appalled by her nerve, "So I'm filling in for your skull now?"

"You could stay home if you want to," Eun Sang acknowledges, gesturing to the television. She seems reluctant to leave him alone.

"Do you really want me to come along?"

"I like company when I do these kinds of things. I talk to myself a lot, and dragging a skull along will just attract attention," she says. He chuckles in response, tucking away his wallet in to the pocket of his trousers. "Do you have a problem with that?" Eun Sang asks defiantly, crossing her arms.

"Yes," he replies, much to her alarm. "Lee Bo Na…"

"What about her?" Eun Sang demands, trying to sound indifferent. Young Do notes the jealousy in her tone.

"She told me you truly enjoy this," he elaborates, smirking. "She said that you 'get off' on it." Eun Sang looks troubled, so he offers her his arm which she takes cautiously. He leads her out of the apartment and to the main road. They're outside hailing a cab when she finally comes up with a response.

"So what if I 'get off' on it? After all, I said dangerous –" her eyes fill with mirth, "and here you are." She ducks into the cab to avoid the playful smack aimed for her arm.

"Dammit," Young Do growls, but he still can't help but smile.


End file.
